The Girl Who Killed The Hawk's Heart
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Killing doesn't solve a problem, it only makes it worse. Unfortunately, the young female assassin, Natalia, hasn't learnt that yet...  A story of sweet, delicious and dark revenge.   POSSIBLE!  Character death in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I AM BACK. AND ALIVE. ERR...ENJOY? AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE THIS A FULL STORY! S.H. xxxx**

**The Girl Who Killed The Hawk's Heart**

Her eyes were big and emerald-green, her hair was thick and brownie-red-coloured, her body was the shape of an hourglass. She was Natasha Romanoff, a world-class -but infamous- assassin.

Natasha's boss- who wanted to be known only as Snake- had given her a new test. Assassinate Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D,and kill anyone who got in her way.

''First,'' Snake told her,'' You will go to a ball, which is for every celebrity to attend, held by a rich - and extremely beautiful - woman named Cookie Taiwan. It is founded by Fury himself, who has been dating Taiwan for a while now. Kill Taiwan. Easy enough? Not really. Many agents will be there, but don't you dare worry my sugary sweetie, I've convinced HYDRA to help us.''

Natasha immediately accepted the killing of Cookie Taiwan. It would make the other assassins in her group realise that she wasn't that sad, pathetic and weak little girl she'd once been...

And now here she was, fiddling with a piece of loose hair, holding her breath as she saw a magnificent lady pick up the ends off her dress and march towards her.

''Who are you?'' she asked, sounding drunk and disorientated,'' Are you Beauty Jackson? You are, aren't you?''

''Um...of course!'' replied Natasha, trying to keep her cool.

''Late! But you're the last celebrity so...'' began the lady.

''PARTY ROCK!'' screamed everybody, dancing and singing and laughing and eating like it they lived in Wonderland or something.

''Beauty Jackson?''

''Yes?''

Natasha turned to see a masked man, completely dressed in purple, with a big bow and a bag of arrows strapped to the side of his strange suit.

Was he an assassin she'd never seen before? Natasha wasn't sure. She'd just have to play sweet and innocent till' he got bored.

''You really live up to your name. You're gorgeous.'' said the man, licking his lips and eyeing her curiously.

_All right then! _Natasha thought,_ I'll play your game! Should be rather amusing..._

''You're quite the hottie yourself, what's your name then?'' she asked, placing one hand on his muscular chest.

''I'm Hawkeye. I'm an agent.'' he whispered.

Natasha panicked for a second.

''A-Agent?'' she said, removing her hand and placing it onto the gun hidden inside of her pink-and-black checked handbag.

''Of course. Don't worry. I'm just fine...but you look like you need a kiss.'' he whispered, crushing his lips onto hers, shocking the assassin straight out-of-her-skin.

Natasha gasped and thought about pulling away and letting the gun take aim and fire at this stupid guy and the Taiwan lady.

She _thought_ about it. But she didn't. She smoothed out her dress as they pulled apart, Hawkeye grabbing at her hands and pecking them lovingly.

His eyes were full of great lust and love.

Her eyes were empty, emotionless and evil.

He picked her up and took her to a dark room.

A while later, after the activity, Natasha became the stupid Natalia again, sad, lonely and frightened like mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:I AM BACK. AND ALIVE. ERR...ENJOY? S.H. xxxx**

**The Girl Who Killed The Hawk's Heart**

If there was one thing Snake couldn't understand, it had to be a failure.

''You _what_?'' he screamed, eyes wide-open in fury, his face burning bright violet.

Natasha held her head high, blocked off her tears and faced her boss boldly.

''It failed, Snake, because an agent-''

''SHUT UP! Grade A!'' Snake screeched, pointing to a slim, sexy-looking assassin, who'd witnessed every bit of what had happened between Hawkeye and Natasha.

''Sir?''

''Tell me what happened. Right now!''

''Of course.'' replied Grade A, smiling sweetly at Natasha before continuing,'' She betrayed herself to an archer of all people. He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and was as drunk as a sailor!''

''Uh-huh. You shall be punished, Natasha, but in the meantime, there's a new mission.'' said Snake, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''I won't let you down again, Master. I'm so sorry!'' exclaimed Natasha.

''Good. You're not going on the mission anyway, so there, and you may pick your punishment tomorrow, at 10:00 a.m. sharp .''

Grade A was then instructed to take Natasha to her room, just in case she tried to escape. Another assassin, named Billy the Stalker, was told to check-up on her every hour, to make sure she wasn't up to anything.

As soon as she was put in her room, Natasha burst into tears and punched the pillows angrily, wanting desperately to rewind time and start afresh.

The mission had sounded so amazingly good as well, which made the girl even more upset, angry and self-hating.

After a while, she decided she'd make herself feel better. She'd stolen Hawkeye's eye-mask whilst in the middle of a passionate kiss.

She pulled it out from a pocket in her silvery-white handbag, which she'd managed to keep with her on the return to H.Q. She glared at it and pinned it to the wall with one of the needles in her Free-Time drawer.

Natasha grabbed hold of her gun and released every single bullet onto the mask.

She dropped the gun to the floor, panting heavily, and watched the mask float- in _extremely_ fractured pieces- out of the open window.

She wished she could lose herself then and there, but no, she needed more liberation from the freak who'd stolen her heart in five-seconds-flat.

She reloaded the gun and shoved it in the breast of her catsuit, grinning wickedly, and pulled off her heavy, purple and lacy gown she'd worn for the ball and pulled off her glass slippers.

Natasha sighed and looked at her reflection in the glass.

She'd been Cinderella and he'd been Prince Charming. They'd fallen in love at first sight, but it had all ended when the clock struck midnight.

So she'd kill him.

She'd be the girl to kill the Hawk's heart, just as he'd killed hers.

She licked the pitch-black gun and smiled sourly.

''Black...Widow. Yes, that is me.''

And with that, she climbed out of the window and sprinted off to find him. And kill his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:ENJOY! S.H. xxxx**

**The Girl Who Killed The Hawk's Heart**

Janey ''Corkscrew'' Hughes blew out a big puff of smoke from her short, skinny cigarette, which was the last of her monthly allowance of cigarettes and smoking.

She grinned as she saw her old friend approach her, just like a creeping cat.

Natalia Romanova strolled over and sat on the black, cushioned barstool and ordered a cherry wine and some scones with cherries and apple cores.

''Why cores? You'll choke on them, hon!'' said Janey, after the bartender had walked off.

''I'm an assassin, J, things change. I can eat and drink anything now. I'm invisible and invincible.'' replied Natalia, staring into her friend's eyes both deeply and weirdly.

''Well, I'm just a low-rank HYDRA spy working undercover at S.H.I.E.L.D. Databases, hacking into all their secret files and dealing with some snobs from that stupid school S.H.I.E.L.D. made.''

''Huh. Sounds boring and typical of you, Corkscrew.''

''I suppose I have always been a bit of a screw-up, you know, Natalia, and I can't kill somebody. I'm just thick and weak, even though most of HYDRA say I'm a geeky nerd, or a nerdy geek.''

''I'm going to kill today, J.''

''No way! I...you...''

''I know. All by myself...you're not coming!''

Natalia glared at Janey. This was a private thing. She couldn't risk her BFF's life on this ultra-dangerous assassination!

Janey blew out more smoke.

Natalia's order came.

''Oh, and by the way, call me Natasha or the Black Widow.'' added Natalia as she sipped the last of her drink.

''Wow...talk about changing, Nata- sha!'' exclaimed Janey.

The Black Widow crunched on an apple core and sucked a scone in boredom.

''I'll break you out of jail if you're caught!'' Janey said rather randomly.

''Uh-huh. Janey...you've just learnt some very secretive things. You're a Big Mouth- you know it!- so...''

The Widow looked around. The Bartender was washing up and singing Jessie J music. The pub was empty except for the three of them. One wouldn't be breathing for much longer.

Natasha knew she had to do it quickly.

She pulled out the gun and pulled back the trigger, aiming straight at her friend's heart.

''Any final words?'' she asked.

''Oh God!'' shouted Janey, ''No, Natalia! Don't be so-''

Natasha released the trigger.

…...

''Insane? Is that all you had to say, _hon_?'' hissed the killer.

She cat-walked out of the bar like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
